King Tortoise
King Pokey O'Slow, better known by his nickname, King Tortoise, was the overly modest and extremely gentle ruler of Turtly, who was Deposed in a nasty coup by the Imperial Emporer. Turtly is currently called Zenthexia, and is under IE's tyrannical command. When the coup was performed, the entire government of Turtly ran away and settled in Turtle Atoll, where they claim to be the legal government of Turtly (and they are), and one day hope to be restored to the throne. Background King Pokey O'Slow hatched in an unknown land called "Galapagos, Ethiopia", but he was collected by evil Turtle hunters (rumored to be humans). He was put in a small crate, but the crate fell off the boat at sea, casting him into the ocean, where currents drifted him around the Antarctic coast. He washed up on the shore of Turtly (now Zenthexia), where other tortoises and crabs took him in, raised him, and protected him from the brutal antarctic cold. He quickly acclimatized and eventually became popular among the citizens. He became so popular, in fact, that he was coronated as their king on July 24, 2002. He reigned fantastically, emphasizing the citizens of his nation over himself. Wearing little more than a crown and a few ribbons, King Tortoise governed his people in his small brick house, also the seat of government. ---- Sadly, in 2009, the Imperial Emporer invaded and couped King Tortoise, deposing him and everyone in the government, including his best friend, President Crabby. He and every non-captured citizen of Turtly were scattered all across the continent. It wasn't just the leaders, it was ''everyone'', great and small, poor and rich, royal and common. The entire nation of Turtly was banished from their own lands by the Imperial Emporer. Involvement Even though he is no longer in control of his nation, nor is he a king of an established country, King Tortoise reigns Turtly's Government in Exile, whose headquarters is a borrowed building down at Turtle Atoll. He consistently pleads with the South Pole Council and governemts of other antions, asking them time and time again to give him and his people back their island. So far, the PSA has tried once, but it was an epic fail. As a government in exile, Pokey and friends can't do much, but they have done what their power permits. Turtly has joined places such as NATO via treaties, preserved their constitution, and continue the monarchy of his nation. He hopes to one day be restored to the throne of Turtly so that he can once again lower everyone's taxes and make his island a great place to live. Trivia *King Tortoise speaks with an Ethiopian accent and knows a little bit of Amharic, the Ethiopian language. *His best friend in the whole wide world is President Crabby. *He despises the Imperial Emporer, which is surprising, because he is almost always a gentle and loving reptile. *He misses his nation of Turtly and grieves over the losses of his people. *He enjoys Polka Pola. See also * Turtly * Imperial Emporer * Zenthexia * President Crabby Category:Characters Category:royalty